Not your daily Mary Sue, is it?
by Gamedude Primo Locho
Summary: So, usually perfect-looking teenage girls with abillities far beyond their age enter Middle -Earth, right? Well, not in this one. Nick was only prepearing for his school-project based on Tolkiens world, but no, he had to get drawn into Middle -Earth! But
1. I see, kuduk!

Not your daily Mary Sue, is it? -by Gamedude  
  
Chapther 1: I see, Kuduk!  
  
Nick was sitting in his bed, not so unusual, it was night. But Nick didn't want to sleep, 'coz he was studying the map of Middle-Earth. Fascinating, isn't it? A boy barley seventeen, sitting up all night studying the map of Middle-Earth. Well, actually he was preparing for his school-project about the Lord of the Rings next week. But wouldn't you know, suddenly the map exploded into great masses of light, and Nick was drawn into it.  
  
As Nick woke up he found himself in the middle of a corn-field, looking up at the bright blue sky, funny, a minute ago he had been at his room in the middle of the night, now he was in a cornfield closing up to midday. Nick woke up and pinched himself hard in the arm........ no response, he was definitely not sleeping, that meant something was terribly wrong. Suddenly a fat little man appeared on the other side of the field shouting at him in a weird language Nick had never heard before. The little man was closing up to Nick releasing his big dogs Nick realised the man was not taller than three feet tall! Suddenly Nick rose up to his full height, the dogs turned momentarily and ran back to their master who was frozen with fear. Now he was babbling rapidly in his strange language. Nick rose his hand, and the man must have believed it was to hit, 'coz he crouched down shielding his head. But Nick only tried to speak to him. "Excuse me, where am I?" he asked in a friendly tone, and the man looked up at him looking like a living question. "Who - are -you?" He tried again, but the man did not understand, then he tried another strategy, he pointed at himself and said slowly "N-I-C-K" the man suddenly smiled, pointed at himself and said, "K-U- D-U-K." So that was this creatures name, then suddenly a thought of recognition flew into his head, kuduk, he knew that name, he had found it searching through the LOTR appendices, it was a hobbit-word and meant 'hobbit.' Then he realised what was going on, this man was a hobbit, and he was in..... he couldn't even finish the thought, it was to unbelievable, he was in..... no, it had to be a mistake, but no, it was no other solutions, he was in Middle-Earth! Then he pointed at himself and said again "Mellon." But now the man didn't understand again, darn it! Mellon was an Elvish word, this man didn't know Elvish. He tried again, pointed at himself and said "F-R-I-E-N-D." and the man must have understood, for he suddenly turned away and said something that sounded like "Come." So he followed, did this hobbit know english after all? No, wait, he suddenly remembered that Tolkien himself had said Westron was and ancient form of English, old Anglo-Saxon, he knew this, he had studied it for days.  
He followed the little hobbit to a little cabin on the outscore of the field, where he sat down at a little chair. The little man sat down beside him and took out a little bottle with a clear water-like fluid in it, he drank of it and gave it to Nick, who politely returned it, he didn't know if he could drink things from a different world, maybe the drink even was poisonous! He suddenly saw a map of the Shire hanging on one of the walls, he pointed at it, the man looked at him, Nick made a jest who was suppose to look like "Where are we?" and the man rose, went over to the map and pointed at what was suppose too look like Buckland, some miles south from Brandy Hall. Nick pointed at Brandy Hall and started jesting again "How- far?" he tried to ask, but the man most have thought he said something else, for he ran outside and started packing on a wagon drawn by two fat little ponies. He made a jest who looked like "Jump on!" so Nick did, and suddenly the wagon was moving. After about an hour or two (Nicks watch had stopped working) he saw a little village closing up.  
  
The city was just the way Nick had imagined a little hobbit-city, but there was one major difference, there were lots of little houses! Nick had always been sure that hobbits lived in holes, but there could impossibly be more than ten holes in this village. Except from the houses and holes There was a huge burrow in the middle of the city, Nick could swear it was over one hundred yards long, and he knew it by name, Brandy Hall.  
The hobbit led Nick in the doors of the burrow and through a long corridor, then he turned right and went into a big office. It was a beautiful little room, it was lively painted in yellow and green, and there was hanging lots of pictures of family and friends on the walls. In the middle of the room, behind a little desk sat an old hobbit, he looked as if he had just been sitting in sad thoughts, for his eyes were still clear like water, but now he grinned with his whole face and greeted the farmer in some hobbitish way. The farmer then said something to the old hobbit and pointed at Nick. The old one looked at him for a long time, then shook his head and said something to him. The sound of him talking came so suddenly that Nick almost lost his grip, he had a boomy, but still lovely voice, and Nick could hear by the way of speech that he was asking something.  
Nick made a gesture that he didn't understand, and the hobbit laughed and slowly said something, that probably meant, "Who are you?" Nick pointed at himself and said, "N-i-c-k!" the old hobbit looked at Nick for a while, as if measuring him with his eyes, and then he laughed again and said, "Gorrbadak Brandybuck!" Now, wouldn't you know, this was the master of Buckland him self! Nick was left stunned for a second before, without anything else to do, took a deep bow. The Master of Buckland let out a deep jolly laughter, and then he took out a big map written on old parchment, Nick realised that it was a map of Middle-Earth, and then he made a gesture asking from whence he came.  
Nick looked at the map and started thinking what he should say, he hobbits had to know he was no gondorian man by now, nor anyone else who talked Westron. He pointed at a place North-East far outside of the map, the hobbit sighted and rolled up the parchment. He then led him to a little sleeping dorm with a round door, round windows, and a little bed who was not more then four feet long, Nick, who was almost six feet, could have a problem, Gorrbadak then left him alone. Nick noticed the calendar on the wall said 29. Folmath, 1418, hmm, when did the fourth age begin? 1420? -21? Or maybe -22? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that this was not good, he could actually be in Middle-Earth during The war of the Ring! Bugger! 


	2. The attack on Crickhollow

Chapter 2: The attack on Crickhollow  
  
Nick didn't see Gorrbadak for many hours. He found the bathroom and took a hot bath, then he lay on his tiny bed and snoozed a little for an hour or two. He had heard a bell ring once, and then lots of people walking in the corridor, and then silence, before he heard doors open and the same riot once more. Nick figured it had to be the Dinner bell or something. Just before sunset Nick heard the same bell ring once more, but now a little hobbit appeared in his door. He said something with a jolly grin, and led him through the long corridor and into a big hall. In the middle of the hall was a long table, around the table sat a lot of hobbits, there were at least a hundred hobbits, or maybe even more, around the table, an at the end of the table sat Gorrbadak. Gorrbadak had just emptied a great mug of beer and was now telling a guy on his right side some sort of joke. He little hobbit led Nick to a seat between a fat little hobbit with a great belly, and an old woman with a sour expression, Nick never got to know that she was actually mad because she had to sit next to "the big-person." The hobbit with the great belly was a Took of Great Smygal, and he had clearly travelled a lot, at least for a hobbit, and after a few beers he started bragging to Nick, even though Nick didn't understand much. Nick did, however, pick up words from many conversations around the table, some were talking about the weather, and stuff like that, while others were talking about something that sounded, curiously enough, like Frodo Baggins.  
  
Then the food came on the table, and the hobbits started eating like mad, they propped themselves full with greens, and meat, and steak, potatoes, tomatoes, sausages, bacon and good ale. There was no end to the great amount of food these little beings were able to stuff themselves with. Nick almost expected one of them to suddenly explode, but before he could think through the thought he remembered how incredibly hungry he was. Could he take the risk and eat this stuff? So hungry..... But he couldn't risk getting killed by hobbit-food. But he was so hungry..... What if he puked, what if he puked all over on of Gorrbadaks guests, what would happen then? But what the heck, he was so hungry! Nick threw himself over the goods and ate something that seemed, to him the next day, like the whole canteen at his school. He also deared himself to a few mugs of hobbit beer, ('What the heck,' he thought, 'mums never gonna know about this, anyway.') the last thing he remembered before everything went dark, was that the sour old lady was starting to look disturbingly attractive.  
  
Nick awoke at about some hours after midnight, he was lying in his own bed, and he felt like the drummy drummer-man from drum-land was drumming like he had never drummed before inside his head. 'Damn!' he thought, 'what's in that hobbit-beer?' Suddenly Nick noticed that it was not the drumming inside his head that had woken him up, it was a distant blow from a horn somewhere in the lands below. He could mark out the calls of  
  
Awake! Fear! Fire! Foes!  
  
Nick got on his legs and ran, he recognised that horn-call, even in a mighty hangover like this, he had long time wondered what happened to Fatty Bolger that faithful night in Buckland, and it seemed he was about to find out.  
  
Awake! Awake!  
  
Nick might have been there to see the black riders who rode away, had he not knocked right into the wall above the round door. 'Damn small hobbit- bastards!' raced through his mind before it again went black.  
  
Lights..... Funny lights..... The lights were dancing..... It made Nick want to laugh..... so funny.....  
Then he remembered where he was, whom he was and what was going on, he rose up quickly, and slammed his head right into the wall again. The third time he slipped out of the door before he rose, and this time he could finally see the dark garden outside Brandy Hall.  
A lot of people were standing all about, a big house at the top of a far away hill was burning, and in the midst of the crowd was a young hobbit with a gigantic belly, and he was crying in fear.  
Nick ran over to the crying hobbit, but he was pushed away by a big hobbit with black beard, which shouted something at him. Then Gorrbadak came out from his burrow and ran over to the crowd. 'Fredegar!' he cried, 'Fredegar!' and then the hobbit, which was of course Fredegar Bolger, started babbling like mad. Some of the hobbits came with a request which must have seemed reasonable to The Master, for he gave a little nod, and two hobbits bore, not without problems, poor Fatty into Brandy Hall.  
Gorrbadak gave a low sigh, and started walking back to his burrow, but suddenly another blow was given, but this time, from far away in the west, and before long Nick could hear the shouts of 'Gandalf! Gandalf!' Gandalf had arrived.  
Up a lane to Nicks left a great grey horse galloped up and stopped beside the doors of Brandy Hall, the horse was great and intimidating, but it was nothing compared to the rider. The great man who sat on top of the horse was clothed in a great and muddy grey coat and cape, which seemed almost black in the dark night. He wore a grey, pointy hat, which was so old and tattered that it was beyond Nick why the man was still using it. The man himself was big and old, and he had a great white beard, which was at least two feet long, he had long white hair, and a crooked old nose. Most of his mouth was gone under a great silver scarf, and his eyes were blue, but right now they were lighting, they almost had something wild about them.  
He jumped of the horse with such elegance that it did not fit with his old age, but then again, it was no trick for a maia of his calibre. Nick looked in awe on the man he had idolised since he was about twelve, but now, as he saw him for the first time, he was nothing like he had imagined in even his wildest dreams.  
As Gandalf started talking with Gorrbadak, who was shaking his head and answering Gandalfs questions, Nick was filled with a strange feeling of shame. Here he was, in the middle of Middle-Earth, and he knew what was going to happen, he had read the book a thousand times, and still he did not have the courage to go and talk to Gandalf.  
Nick started to walk to Gandalf, but he had to stop about three steps away from him, just to pep himself up, then he went over to Gandalf and cleared his throat, 'Frodo.' He said halfway aloud, halfway like a whisper. Gandalf turned around about a millisecond later, and looked at the newcomer like he had just told him something very secret, and very important. Gandalf looked deeply at Nick for about two seconds, Nick felt his deep blue eyes searching through him, reading his inner thoughts, he felt naked and alone in front of this old man, which seemed to know everything. Then Gandalf turned around and asked Gorrbadak something, and pointed at Nick. Gorrbadak shook his head and explained something with a hushed voice. Gandalf then took a good grip around Nicks shoulder and drew Nick with him over to a spot under a tree where nobody was listening, then he said something Nick didn't understand at all, the only thing he understood was the word 'Frodo.' Nick shook his head and raised one finger, 'Frodo,' he said, then he raised another finger, 'Aragorn,' he said, then he hit the two fingers together.  
Gandalf must have understood, he threw out his hands and pointed at the land about them with an asking look, but he already looked very relieved. Nick understood his question, 'Bree.' He said, and Gandalf got a weird, almost frightened look. He grabbed Nick by the shoulder, and threw him on his horse before Nick managed to spell Nazgûl. 


End file.
